1. Field
The following description relates to graphics processing devices and operating methods of performing, tile-based graphics pipeline.
2. Description of Related Art
A graphics processing unit, such as a graphics processing unit (GPU), renders graphics data in a computing apparatus. The graphics processing unit generates a frame for display by converting graphics data corresponding to 2-dimensional (2D) or 3D objects to a 2D pixel expression. Examples of the computing apparatus include not only a PC, a laptop, and a video game console, but also embedded or portable devices, such as, for example, a smart phone, a tablet device, and a wearable device. Due to relatively low operation processing capability and high power consumption, it is difficult for embedded devices to have the same graphics processing performance as computing apparatus, which have sufficient memory spaces and processing power. According to the growing supply and availability of portable devices, the frequency of users playing games or viewing content, such as movies or a TV series, through the portable devices is increasing.